Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a character from Persona 3 and a denizen of the Velvet Room. Elizabeth is also the assistant Igor, the proprietor of the Velvet Room. Appearances *''Persona 3: Non-playable character/Ultimate boss *Persona 3: FES: Non-playable character/Ultimate boss *Persona 4: Mentioned by her sister Margaret Biography ''Persona 3 Elizabeth is a character that resides in the Velvet Room, along with Igor, whom she assists. She makes her first appearance when the Protagonist awakens in his subconscious, visiting the Velvet Room, where she greets the Protagonist. Whilst Igor is responsible for the Personae fusions, Elizabeth handles the Personae compendium, which allows the protagonist to keep track upon his fused personae and re-summoning them. Elizabeth also provides various side-quests for the protagonist, ranging from bounties to getting various daily-life objects to her. As the protagonist completes the side quests, Elizabeth may reward players with rare items and specific items, which is needed to fuse several specific personae. She also requests tasks that involve Tartarus, and retrieving special equipment from there. Not only that, but Elizabeth also requests items from the real world that could only be retrieved on specific days. If players choose to start the second cycle, Elizabeth will offer an extra side-quest of challenging her in the top of the bonus dungeon. Upon reaching the final level, Elizabeth reveals her frustration of being unable to find out her true meaning to life, and hopes that someone stronger than her would be capable to give her that answer. In the events of the Protagonist' battle with her, Elizabeth reveals that herself to be a Persona-user just like the Main Character, also capable of switching between multiple Personae mid-battle. ''Persona 3: FES'' Elizabeth takes a larger role in the updated release of Persona 3: FES. The Protagonist can date Elizabeth, however, she is not a Social Link, throughout their dates, the Protagonist teaches her the cultures of the world, in return, Elizabeth would grant the Protagonist various key items to summon several specific Personae. As the Protagonist dates her, Elizabeth became interested in the Protagonist, moreover towards the culture of the outside world. Should the Protagonist completes her final 'dating' request, Elizabeth will reveal that she in fact, has fallen in love with the Protagonist. Elizabeth retains her role in the playable epilogue of Persona 3, titled the Answer. after Aegis inherits the Protagonist's Wild Card ability and the access to the Velvet Room, she came to know Igor, and Elizabeth. Since the Answer prohibits Aegis to gain access towards the Persona Compendium, Elizabeth would only greet Aegis whenever she visits the Velvet Room. However, throughout the events of the Answer, Elizabeth would try to cheer Aegis up from her grief regarding the Protagonist' death. Upon learning the nature of the Abyss of Time, Elizabeth remarks that Aegis has finally found her resolution, and that her Journey is about to end. ''Persona 4'' In Persona 4 reveals that Elizabeth has an older sister, who is revealed to be Margaret, the assistant of Igor in Persona 4. Through the Protagonist' conversation with Margaret, Margaret reveals to be disturbed by Elizabeth's abrupt decisions of leaving the Velvet Room, and hopes to bring her back. However, Margaret, who also begins to question her existence, believes that she should discover her true self as well, and give the Protagonist an invitation, challenging him to a fight. Should the Protagonist accepts Margaret' challenge and defeat her, Elizabeth's motive of leaving the Velvet Room is later revealed to be attempting to free the soul of the the Protagonist of Persona 3 from the seal of Nyx. Ultimate Opponent As mentioned above, should the Protagonist chooses to begin a new cycle, the final request, titled Defeat the Ultimate Opponent will be unlocked. The aforementioned 'Ultimate Opponent' can only be found in the bonus dungeon, Monad in a new cycle. The Ultimate opponent can also only be fought one-on-one, meaning the Protagonist cannot take any characters alongside with him to fight the Ultimate oppnent. Upon reaching to the final level of Monad, Elizabeth will reveal herself as the Ultimate Opponent. Elizabeth questions about her existence, and hopes that someone stronger than her would defeat her, and give her the answer. Should players enters the battle with skills or equipments which would normally shield from Elizabeth's attacks or more than one character while fighting her, Elizabeth will spam the Almighty-Elemental spell, Megidolaon which deals 9,999 damage until the Protagonist dies. Apart from using powerful Strike and Pierce-based physical attacks, Elizabeth is also switches and summons different Personae one at a time: By defeating the Elizabeth, she will come to a realization that only she herself can give her the answer to life. Elizabeth thanked the Protagonist for showing her that, and gives the Protagonist a bookmark from her Tome. The Protagonist will also be rewarded with the Omnipotent Orb for completing the final request, an accessory that blocks every attacks apart from Almighty-based attacks. Gallery Image:ElizabethClose.jpg|Elizabeth Close Up Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Persona 3 Characters